This invention relates generally to providing a user-input device, and, more particularly, to providing a peripheral device for identifying one or more pixels that may be illuminated.
Processor-based systems, which may include desktop computers, laptop computers, Internet appliances, and the like, have become popular over the years for a variety of reasons, such as improved performance and lower cost. As today's processor-based systems evolve into more robust and versatile systems, so are the peripheral devices, such as pointing devices, keyboards, and digitizing pens, which interface with these processor-based systems.
The improvements in the peripheral devices, however, may not adequately address some of the needs of users, such as artists or those who may otherwise have interest in art. For example, while conventional digitizer pad/pen devices may allow users to manipulate illumination of pixels on a display device, these devices may sometimes be limited in functions they provide and may not be user friendly.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved user-input device.